


Stolen Opportunity

by ConstantRevision (Klamtan)



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klamtan/pseuds/ConstantRevision
Summary: In another world, they would have been together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble that's been sitting around for two years in my drafts- when y'know. Damian was DEAD. 
> 
> Also- this is unbeta'd. 
> 
> Enjoy.

He always feels a light tingle whenever they touch- when they brush fingers or bump shoulders- and Damian swears his heart beats a little faster.

He convinces himself that it's nothing.

He tries not to read into it.

He does his best to ignore it.

But...he doesn't do a very good job.

There's a nagging feeling in the back of his mind telling him that it means something- that the universe is trying to send him some kind of message- and he wonders if Dick feels the same sensation too; feels the same...

He doesn't ask for a long time, though, holding back the words that constantly linger on the tip of his tongue, because it feels as if the question would be too ridiculous coming from him (even if it isn't exactly a confession). He fears that it'll affect their relationship, that it'll ruin what they have now, and the thought of that is enough to keep him quiet.

. . .

But then, one night, Dick kisses his forehead while he's half asleep on the couch, and Damian finally decides that he needs to know. The acrobat's mouth feels like a branding iron against his skin, and the sensation of chapped lips linger long after the moment is over.

When he asks the next day, he's disappointed by the response. Dick turns awkward, dodges the question, and Damian knows he's trying to cover up the truth when he plays dumb and asks-

“Tingly feeling? Are you feeling sick? Should I call Alfred?”

It makes Damian angry to hear that the other man (his _friend_ , _ally_ , and _partner_ ) won't be honest with him, and he hisses out a no before leaving.

The next day, both of them act as though yesterday hadn't happened, and Damian vows to never mention it again- too proud to let himself be disappointed once more.

But it's hard to ignore the chemistry, especially when it grows stronger with each passing day. He feels Dick's eyes on him whenever he isn't looking, and his own unconsciously follow the other as he moves about. The lingering touches that would speak volumes if given a voice do nothing to help.

He refused to reopen a topic that never should have been opened to begin with.

And it's frustrating, Damian thinks, that in another world, where circumstances were different- better- maybe they would be together.

His silent longing is what ruins the possibility.

It's not until Damian's dying, and Dick's sobbing over his dead body, begging for him to come back that he realizes his fatal mistake.

For all his assertiveness, he couldn't bring himself to push their relationship forward.

They could've been together in this world too.


End file.
